Forbidden Kisses 2: Midnight Coffins
by MOMOstrawberries
Summary: Stupid Vampires! After a nerve-wrecking experience with Claude he has chosen to disappear on the mortal Skye going back to Transylvania, leaving her defensless against not only Jagger Maxwell ... But the hunters that are hot on the Sterling family's tail.
1. Dating Season

**Chapter 1.**

**Dating Season**

"Skye!" I heard my name and looked over from my spot on the ladder to see Claude, the half-vampire who was in need of the vials that would change him into a pure-blood, his cousin –Alexander Sterling- was dating my friend Raven Madison the … used to be only dark-clothing wearing girl in town that was until Claude's gang and Alexander moved into town, I had thought that Claude betrayed me before … but I guess it was all a misunderstanding or something … I felt my face pinch at the memory of Claude kissing me to prove that he was still trustworthy. "Are you sick? What's up with your face?"

"I looked in a mirror." I said reaching my arm out to plant my piece of taped banner on the wall, pursing my lips I ground my teeth together.

"You look like you're really concentrating." Claude called up to me I heard the humor in his tone.

"Cause … I … am…" I said not really listening much once my hand brushed the wall I pushed forward and it stuck. "There!" My ladder began to shake and I screamed falling backwards only to land in Claude's arms.

"Earthquake." He said with a wide smile I only giggled and lightly slapped his cheek. "So what are all these banners for?"

"Can't you read?" Above our heads the banner read in florescent pink letters and a dark black background :

**EVERYONE'S PROM!**

**THEME: DRACULA'S CASTLE!**

I smiled and shook my head to Claude who was still looking at the sign once he had taken this all in he looked into my eyes. "So we're going together right?"

"Nope, I don't go to dances with dates, and remember Claude … I'm not dating until I'm out of high school." He rolled his eyes and swung me over his shoulder. "_Claude!_" I screamed slamming my fists on his back while he strutted through the halls like it was nothing. "Put me down right now before I personally send you to your grave with a _stake_ through your _heart_!"

"Oh _please_ you don't have the heart to kill someone."

"Shut up … I might be a cereal killer in disguise."

"And I'm mortal."

"Half." I sang to him making him grunt in disgust. "Now put me down, we're still looking for a band for the everyone's prom."

"What is an _everyone's prom_?"

"It's not just a senior prom or a junior prom, it's a prom for everyone! I came up with the idea and it stuck and since everyone was trying to do the boring theme's like _legally blonde_ or _late sunset passion_ I wanted to go more … you." Claude set me down and arched his slender brow.

"Then _why_ are the letters _pink_? Why not _red_?"

"B-Because …" I looked down to my toes and smiled. "I really like pink."

"That's right … no matter how many pieces of black clothing I get you, you always have _something_ pink to add to it."

"You bet I do!" I flashed my flirty pink nails with the perfectly designed black coffin on them.

"How'd you do that?"

"I bought some cheap set at the dollar store and put them on my nails … pretty cool right?"

"Yeah." He took both my hands in his and pulled me against him, oh no he was going through the daily -_insert cheap saying here-_ bit. "But you know that that polish could never shine like your eyes."

"Back off!" Raven shouted and shoved him away smiling wide to me and hugging me tightly. "I saw your awesome banner's Skye! I can't wait for the prom!" She was gushing like most of the girls at school usually do, that was a _major_ hint that she was excited. "This is going to be so awesome! I'm going to win that prom queen spot _no problem_!" Raven punched the air above her head then paused looking to me with her eyes sparkling. "And Alexander will be my King of Darkness …" I heard her let out a sigh of romance.

"Skye!" I heard Becky now as she and Matt approached, Claude was rubbing his cheek while Raven glared at him. "I saw your banners! They're _awesome_! I can't wait to go! Raven you and I can go out shopping and you can help me pick out the right stuff to wear."

"Yeah!" Those two were inseparable I just knew it. I rolled my eyes staring down the halls and noticing that almost the _entire_ student body was staring at the banners I worked over-night on.

"I'm so lucky to be going to prom with you." Claude said while running his black-nail polished fingers through his white hair.

"Skye!" Raven pointed at me with her black nail-polished index finger an angry glare casting over her face.

"I'm not going to prom with him Raven relax! There's no need to bust a blood vein."

"But then …" Becky thought aloud pressing a finger to her chin. "Who _are_ you going with?" I gulped, hoping this wasn't going to be one of those dances where Raven and Becky try to get me to go ask someone to go with me, the thought of it made me gulp hard as the two girls eyed me, they were.

"Oh look at the time I had better get going!" I shouted and dashed down the hall and out the doors … only December and already this was the _tenth_ time they'd tried to hook me up.

"Hey Skye." I looked up and saw Trevor Mitchell … the jock who hadn't started taking notice of me until I wore the clothes that Claude bought for me a month ago. "I saw your banners, I can't believe that you came up with that idea, it's pretty cool."

"Thanks I'm glad you like it."

"You know… there are rumors going around the school …" –_bull crap! More like "I stuck my nose in places they shouldn't be"_- "… And they're saying that you've never had a _real_ date before." I pursed my lips what was this? _Dating_ _season_?

"Well … well, I can explain this … you see it's just that ... um…" Oh what the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I just bolt out of there and scream obscenity's to him?

"You never found the right one did you?" Trevor reached his hand out to me and smiled. "Well, here's the best chance to take right now, I promise you that if you say yes then you'll have men pouring themselves all over you." What he forgot to say was _"Oh and you'll die an early death from my fan-club." or "oh, but the guys will only like you because they'll think you're easy."_ Though no matter the person I didn't want to upset someone.

"Can I get back to you on that answer? I need some time to … work-out my emotions." I smiled and nodded, that was good very good … now I just had to avoid him.

"I'm sure it won't take long, I mean it's _me_ after all."

"Nah … it won't … I'll make sure to find you when I have the answer okay? Oh and watch out for Becky and Raven they're trying to set me up on a date, now I have to go cause I have _major_ party-planning to-do and then there's home work so … see you!" I shouted dashing away from Trevor who was laughing at me.

![]!

"Done …" I sighed and looked at the finished piles of books and the sketch for the perfect prom dance. "I can't believe I'm _free_!"

"Skye, honey …" My mom opened my door and smiled to me. "We heard about how you're going to prom with Trevor Mitchell, I'm so glad for you!"

"_What?_" My voice was shrill and angry. "I thought you said that I wasn't allowed to date until I was out of high school?" I grumbled trying not to act too immature.

"I know I did but I was only kidding, besides Trevor is such a sweet boy –." _Says his mother_ "- And I'm sure that you'll be able to trust him." _Or marry him and have a sweet perfect 70's family like I've always wanted._ Like _that_ was going to happen!

"Mom, I'm not going to the prom with him … I'm going alone."

"Oh you shouldn't go alone!"

"I'll have Becky and Raven!" She cringed when I said the name of the girl who was enough to be the garlic to her and she was the pearl-wearing, virtuous, church-going vampire. "I'm going for a walk to see if I still have to do anymore Christmas shopping."

"Skye …" My mom whispered and held out her hand to me. "If you really want to date you can, I was just kidding about it."

"Better not tell Claude that …" I mumbled to myself and giggled as my mom cocked her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you!"

![]!

I was seated beneath a tree drawing as I sang to myself, my breath flying from my lips as if it too were the clouds that hung in the sky blocking the moon from showing it's face here at night. "What I love most about river is you can't step in the same river twice, the water is always changing always flowing … But people I guess can't live like that we all must pay a price, to be safe we loose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend …" I sang it softly fearing some immortal fool would sneak up on me and start singing along … like Jagger did only that was to the Phantom of the Opera. "I look once more just around the river bend … beyond the shore somewhere past the sea, don't know what for … why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend?" I stopped thinking of how _ good_ this song was, I loved Pocahontas!

"Alone?" I sat up straight and bit my lower lip as my heart pounded rhythmically in my chest.

"Jagger I swear if you don't-!"

"It's not Jagger." I looked up and saw Alexander standing there also alone.

"Oh, sorry … I have run-ins with him allot."

"So it seems." Alexander chuckled and stood before me, I pursed my lips and looked around … this was pretty awkward. "How has your Christmas shopping been going?"

"Great I got everyone a present including you!" Alexander seemed to be shocked by my last statement then smirked.

"Me?"

"Of course, I can't remember if I got Matt something … probably not … I should do that." I thought aloud and shrugged.

"That's very kind of you Skye but you didn't have to."

"I already did and I'm not taking it back." I crossed my arms over my chest with a grin on my face, Alexander rolled his eyes while staring beyond me and scowling. "What?"

"Jagger." He mumbled clenching his fists and walking past me, I quickly stood up and walked with him, leaving my things there beside the tree.

"Alexander, I have no quarrel with you so how about we settle this like reasonable immortals and you let me take this pretty little thing off your hands."

"I'm not going to Jagger, what do you _really_ want with Skye anyway?"

"To love her and make her feel wonderful all over." I shuddered and had to bite my lip to try and keep myself from screaming out obscenity's. "Besides that I don't think you've told her _or_ Raven about how you were being hunted."

"What?" I shrilled grabbing Alexander's shoulder and shaking it. "You're being _hunted_? Oh my goodness you have to tell Raven! Is that why you aren't here with her tonight?"

"I've already told Raven everything … but I can't let her get caught up in the terrible mess if the hunters show up." Well … that was kind of nice, knowing that everyone _but_ me was aware of this situation!

"Oh but here's the best part …" Jagger purred with amusement. "It's not _just Alexander_ it's also his entire _family_!" Jagger was having a lovely time with this and it showed so much. "So that means the stupid half-blood has no chance!"

"Shut up!" I screamed trying to storm towards him when Alexander grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Claude isn't going to die! That's a terrible thing to say about some one! Alexander isn't going to die either and neither are his parents!"

"Can you see the future?" Jagger inquired.

"N-no …"

"Then you aren't sure, are you?"

"Shut up!" I snarled as Alexander kept his tight grip on my arm.

"Jagger you've done enough here so please go back to your club!"

"Why? I'm not sure I could find a more tasty mortal like this one…" I pulled my arm from Alexander and strutted away back to my tree, gathering my things and walking from the park.

"Stupid … immortal … bloodsucking jerks!"

"Someone sounds angry." I heard someone say in sing-song. I turned around and saw no one, then I bit my lower lip hoping that this wasn't another one of those stupid vampires.

"Who's there?"

"No-no! Not _there_, _here_!" There was a tap on my shoulder and I screamed turning to face a boy with coal black wavy hair with a lime green sock cap on his head that had some weird wolf-looking symbol on it, he wore a white torn shirt, black hooded jacket with the wolf symbol on the back only it was white, big black boots, baggy torn gray jeans, and the most interesting violet eyes. "Hello!" He said cheerily, I blinked rapidly.

"Hi?"

"Loki Lockhart, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"Um … I'm Skye Ciel, nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." I gulped and gently pulled my hand down from his and looked at the ground. "Allow me to introduce my friend, Teak Withers …" I looked to the space beside him and then at Loki.

"Who?" Loki looked beside him then behind him dashing into an alley he pulled his friend from his spot and planted Teak's feet in the space before me. "Oh … hi."

"H-h-h-h-h-hello." He squeaked and blushed harder than he already was, his eyes were the brightest blue with a ring of violet around the pupil, his hair was stunning ivory, sporting a deep red jacket with black fur inside his hood the wolf-thing in red on the back of it, wearing tight black Tripp-pants with straps hanging from them, and deep black converse.

"Hi." Did his face just get redder?

"Don't mind Teak, he's just shy."

"Oh, I see." Loki draped his arm around my shoulder and looked into me eyes a wide grin across his face. "Can I ask what you want exactly?"

"No, you can't cause my business is classified, so is Teak's."

"Well then I guess I must leave you, because I don't feel like getting sacked tonight thank you very much." I strutted off down the side-walk and ground my teeth together, maybe I should start liking girls that way these guys would leave me alone!

-0-

It was the first day of winter break and the exact day of my birthday, my parents were out shopping for presents and "recommended" that I go to the park. I instead went to the graveyard sitting atop a gravestone that was decorated with angels, I kicked my feet and thought for a long time as the snow glittered beneath me.

"I though you'd be here." When I looked up I saw Claude standing there, this was the first time he'd popped up out of nowhere like Jagger or Alexander.

"How would you know where I go all the time?"

"I don't I just wanted to come here too and you were here." He chuckled and stood before me as I stared at my feet which swung in front of me the cold air hanging between us like an invisible wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, thinking … maybe."

"About me?" Claude grinned, I laughed and shook my head.

"No … about last night." Claude was puzzled.

"What happened last night?"

"I was out here … and Alexander showed up …" Claude held my shoulders looking into my eyes.

"What did Alexander say to you?"

"You're being hunted …" I whispered and Claude released me storming away and screaming then swiveling back around letting out a large huff. "What so wrong with me knowing about all this?"

"Raven is used to all this mind-boggling vampire stuff! You aren't!"

"So? Practice makes perfect right?" I grinned standing up and walking to Claude while gripping his jacket sleeve. "You want to come with me to the park?"

"Can I _take_ you to the park?"

"What?" Claude leaned down and flipped me into his arms, bridal-style, then grinned wildly at me.

Once we got to the park everyone screamed surprise and then seemed puzzled as they stared at Claude holding me in his arms with my arms crossed over my chest and a peeved expression on my face. "Skye!" Raven shouted and dashed over to me glaring at Claude and pointing to the snowy ground. "Put her down." He obeyed and set me on my feet winking to Raven.

"Now I'm happy! Lets have some cake!"

"What was up with Claude?" Becky asked me.

"Oh, I don't know I ran into him on my way here and he thought it would be funny to carry me to the park!" I scowled at Claude who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Happy birthday." I turned and saw Trevor Mitchell standing there with that five-star soccer boy grin on his face, avoiding him was going to be _very_ hard tonight.


	2. Bloody Birthday Cake

**Chapter 2.**

**Bloody Birthday Cake**

That night was much more fun than I could have ever imagined, Claude especially liked when I hid behind him, but ducking into bushes and acting like I was a totally different person was amusing, I think Trevor may have completed my birthday in a way that I would have never known. But it was depressing when he found out where I was and I had nowhere to hide, and Claude was all the way over on the other side of the park flirting with my cousins.

"Hey Skye, where have you been all night?" Trevor asked with that sly grin across his face. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh you know, everyone wants to meet the birthday girl."

"So you're turning sixteen right?"

"Yep, sweet sixteen." I was thinking of so many excuses to try to get away from hi but all I could think of at the moment was that I had to use the restroom. "I-."

"Let's ditch this place." Trevor took my hand in his and grinned. "I know a really great spot where we can get together."

"Get together as in …?"

"I'll tell you later." I looked back and saw Claude making his way across the park, hopefully to try and find me, I hope that bat boy had super smell! Quickly I raised my hand in the air to wave him over when Trevor grasped my hand and pulled it down, I looked into his eyes. "This is supposed to be private." His tone sounded amused in some strange way.

"But Raven-."

"She can wait." Trevor continued to drag me deeper into the darkness of the park, I tried to spy Claude somewhere but found that his head of white hair had disappeared. "Here we are."

"The monkey bars?" It was a tangled castle of bars where children would often climb up to the top or flip themselves upside down.

"Yeah …" He pulled me between the bars and we were at the bottom in the middle of them where all the bars seemed to bend in a dome shape around us. "It's kind of cramped in here I hope you don't mind." I pursed my lips and looked at Trevor who's face was suddenly within breath-tasting distance.

"Well then maybe you could leave, cause I want to stay."

"So do I." He leaned closer to me as I leaned away, my back hitting the ground skimming the bar that was now blocking Trevor's face from mine, he grabbed said bar and ducked his head under it, his legs trapping my hips between them.

"Um … I find this position very uncomfortable."

"I like it, you look really hot like this." So he means to say that I look really hot as his rape victim? "You're shaking, are you cold?"

"No." I said shakily, it sounded and must've _looked_ allot like I was cold but truthfully I was just shaking in my boots because I wasn't looking forward to loosing my innocence until after I was married!

"I can warm you up …" Trevor leaned his face closer to mine I looked away and shut my eyes when his smooth lips caressed my cheek causing a bright red to fly across my face. "I think maybe it's already working …" He cooed in my ear.

"I have to use the bathroom." I squeaked and started to shuffle when his legs squeezed my hips tightly trapping me there as I stared in fright inside of his lustful blue eyes. "T-Trevor … I have to go-!" He pushed his face forward trying to shut my mouth when I placed my hand over his own soccer-saliva-filled-lips. "Stop that!"

"Come on … you know you really want this, or do I have to out-do that stupid Claude friend of yours?"

"No! I don't like him!"

"Then why do you always look at him like you do?"

"Why does everyone say that? I don't like him! And I certainly don't like _you_!" I pushed Trevor off me as his head slammed into a monkey bar, I hoped he was bleeding! I thought and stormed away through the cold, sitting myself beneath a picnic table and holding my knees against my chest.

"Hey there, what are you doing all depressed under a table on your sixteenth birthday?" Claude asked with a grin, slipping under the table with me and smiling then accidentally hitting his head, I laughed.

"You're weird …"

"And you aren't?"

"I make weird look good." He looked me up and down while winking.

"I can't disagree." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him he was really warm. "So is this where you've been for the past half-hour?"

"No, Trevor had me pinned under the monkey bars."

"He what?" Claude snarled motioning to stand when I gripped his jacket and pulled him back down. "The next time I see that little bitch I'll _kill_ him!"

"Well aren't _you_ intelligent?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Obscenities only make you sound stupid Claude."

"Oh so saying _fudge muffins_ isn't?"

"I am not cursing." He took my chin in his fingers and looked into my eyes as I laughed, then noticed how close we were and reached out for the ground when Claude pressed his lips against mine my back falling into the snow, his hands travelling down my sides and stopping at my hips.

"Skye …" Claude groaned once he came up for breath, I didn't know _why_ he was a _vampire_! Once he dove his lips back against mine I was already panting for breath my chest heaving heavily, now his fingers were playing with my buttons on my coat, that's where I drew the line and pushed against him, he only kissed harder slipping his icy fingers under my coat and to the bottom of my shirt feeling the skin around my hips and my stomach. "Your skin is smooth." He chuckled coming back up for breath which was when I placed my hand over his mouth catching my breath slowly.

"C-Claude!" I shouted to him angrily. "I can't believe you! I don't _like_ you!" He removed the hand from my mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Stop it! I will only date a person if I have feelings for them!"

"So are you telling me that you felt nothing when we kissed?" I paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I- I'm not sure … But I'm pretty sure that if I would have felt something that I would have realized it!" He frowned pulling away and I slipped from under the table, dashing to one of the trees and grabbing it, anger splitting through my body as tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't _believe_ him, he wasn't any better than Jagger or Trevor was he? As I ran I started to slow down eventually stopping and standing in the icy cold with hot tears in my eyes, now feeling the overwhelming coldness of my words towards Claude.

"Some-one's sad!" I head someone call in sing-song, looking up it was Loki sitting there on one of the small spring horses with a red-faced Teak beside him trying to avoid my gaze. "So what happened you can tell me _anything_!"

"N-nothing …." I whispered and placed a finger beneath my eye wiping away the tears. "Today is my sixteenth birthday and well … I already had two guys try and kiss me."

"Really now? Do tell." I saw Teak look up to stare at me.

"I'd rather not relive my experience." I grumbled and turned away from them stalking through the snow and back to my party where Raven had to suddenly leave early. What a terrible way to spend your birthday.

[The day after Christmas]

Once I had opened all of my presents and received things that were odd or lovely I had spent the rest of my Christmas with my family, the next day however I went o go hunt down everyone to give them all their presents, my first stop was Becky's house, then I also gave her Matt's wristband, I decided to give the rest of the presents to Claude and his gang after dark and then also ask Alexander and Raven where exactly Claude was staying.

That night I knocked upon Alexander's front door with a smile plastered to my face, once Jameson opened the door I held out a wrapped present for him. "For me miss Skye?" I nodded and he took it unwrapping it I had bought him a tie with smiling faces on it.

"To brighten your day all the time!" He laughed and nodded.

"Thank you, may I get Miss Raven and Alexander?"

"If you want … But I could get them for you."

"Then I shall." He grinned and walked up the stairs as I waited in the parlor with a huge grin still never fading, in my pink and black striped purse was the other presents, I couldn't wait to see the look on Claude's face when he saw the jacket that he wanted!

"Skye! What are you doing here?" Raven said in delight with that large smile on her face, she hugged me and held out a black-wrapped present for me as I handed her, her present. Ripping through my present I jumped up in delight, it was a large pink sweatshirt with three chibi bats on the front!

"I love it thanks!"

"I love these earrings! I'm _so_ wearing them to your prom!"

"Here Alexander!" I had to carry his presents they were kind of bigger than my bag, he arched his brow at my present then opened it to see his canvases and paints.

"Thank you, I was running out of paint too."

"Do you know where Claude is? I still have to give him and his friends their presents." Raven and Alexander's delighted expressions dropped from their faces almost instantly and they looked at each other as if on queue.

"Um … Claude found the vials last night." I nodded, what was that a bad thing? So Claude was now a pure-blood vampire, oh goodness the world is going to end because of some seductive vampire, like there wasn't already a thousand of those out there?

"So?"

"Well … Besides how he's a pure-blood now … he's going back to Romania." I felt my heart clench in my chest and on instinct I tried to grab the pain my hand placing itself over my heart. "Skye … if you have to cry …"

"Cry? Why am I going to cry?" I scoffed and dropped my hand. "I guess I'll have to use all of these things then, they really _are_ pretty cool." I said with a forced smile which I hoped was going to fool her and Alexander … _everyone_.

[April]

Spring break! _Finally_ I was free to do what I wish! I strutted from the doors and out to the warm sunlight, the prom had been set-back due to how the artist was having trouble with the decorations. During the winter I had gotten a job and now I had enough money to get a room for some down time in a small town not far from here I forgot the name but it was a lovely little town.

"Are you packed?" My mom asked me as I rolled my eyes pulling my trunk out to my pink Volkswagen bus and opening up the trunk throwing the luggage inside, Raven was there and opened the passenger's seat.

"Alright ready to go?"

"You aren't going Raven, for the last time."

"But I'll be leaving tomorrow for my Aunts! And I recommend that you do _not_ go to the Coffin Club! No matter how tempting!"

"Raven …" I groaned and rolled me eyes. "Does it _look_ like I have a fake ID on me?"

"Where is it?" She sighed, I flipped my ID card from my back pocket with a large grin. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I already looked up the place and it looks so sweet!"

"Skye don't you dare!"

"Only if you get out of my bus." She looked into my eyes for a moment and then groaned opening the door, jumping out, and slamming it shut.

"Now promise me!"

"Oh! Crosser's!" I showed her my crossed fingers and back out of the drive-way then down the street with a pleasant grin.

-0-

The hotel was so sweet! The bell-hops were dressed like hippies and the room was decked out in the 50's making me want to say groovy over and over again. Once I was situated in my room I pulled out my sparkling pink dress with the ripped design at the bottom of the skirts, my bright pink high-top converse, and the jacket I was going to give to Claude for Christmas, it was black with fur inside, and a bat on he back in bright white. I then strutted from the room and down to the town making sure my room key, money, ID card, and cell phone were all tucked safely into the jacket pockets.

Once I got to the line I started fro the back and smiled pleasantly, the feeling of taking a risk sure felt good today, once I got to the doors -which seemed like it didn't really take long- There was a very large man standing there, very intimidating, I pulled out my ID card and waited. "Never seen anyone in pink before." He grumbled.

"Well then I guess you'll always remember me won't you?" I smiled making him chuckle then hand back my ID card taking my hand and stamping it. "Thanks." I grinned as he stared at me just a little while longer and shook his head.

I seated myself at he bar and noticed a well-built man cleaning off a bat-adorned golden goblet. "Excuse me…" I called to him hoping that he could hear me over the blaring music, he turned his gaze to me. "Can I get the special?"

"You want a Blood Vein?"

"Sure, does it have any Alcohol in it?"

"Driving home?"

"Yeah." He slapped his rag over his shoulder and walked towards the counter, I turned about taking in the dark club, there were guys and girls alike acting as if every member that walked through that door was their love-partner, in my head I hoped that no one would touch me like that tonight.

"Here you go, virgin Blood-Vein." I turned around and sipped it, the taste was very fruity, very nice and smooth. "So what's a lollipop like you doing in a field of black licorice?"

"I have a thing for interesting places, and this club is probably the most interesting place I've ever been to." I turned back to the crowd again as the masked singer belted out lines from a very well-known band, clearly they hadn't come up with any of their own music … that or they were taking requests. My gaze then shifted to the silhouette which was leaning his body against the balcony, his palms gripping the railing, the figure was posed as if he were scanning the clubbers for someone to spend the night with.

"So you've got your eye on the club owner?" I turned back to the bartender and arched one brow.

"He owns the club?"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised lots of girls always want him to … have a taste of them." I shivered and shook my head.

"No thanks, I've had two guys already try to get me into bed with them, I'm not one for romances right now …" I placed my head on the bar and poked my finger at the bat's glowing red eyes on the goblet. "What's your name any-way?" I inquired to the bartender not taking my gaze from the goblet.

"Romeo and you?"

"I'm Skye." I noticed him bobbing his head and looking up to balcony from time-to-time, that made me wonder which signal he made stood for _single_ then I saw cough and shake his head making a zero with one hand while hitting it against his chest as if to slam the cough from himself.

"Would you like to see the rest of the club?"

"I don't plan on staying long." Though that was a stupid thing to say, whoever he was gesturing to might think I'm a quickie, I didn't intend on getting laid today thanks very much. "In fact I had better go." I pulled out his money and left it there on the bar and walking out of the Coffin Club, tomorrow I hoped that guy he was talking to would be gone.


	3. Bat Cave

**Chapter 3.**

**Bat Cave**

I decided to spend some time sight-seeing at all the cool hippie places, they looked really awesome … the multi-color, the flowers, and even the food!

"Hey! It's Skye!" I turned and saw Loki standing there smiling, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Isn't this great? Now we can all spend the day together!" I arched a brow and looked back to Teak who was _still_ blushing, I was wondering just how shy this guy was.

"Okay … I just got done seeing the last place on my list what do you want to do?"

"We're looking for our friend Raven Madison, do you know her? She's supposed to be here today." I felt my arm start to tingle every time that my arm made that sensation it meant something bad, last time I had been on a walk with one of my friend's from anime club and their parents got divorced, the feeling doesn't lie.

"Yeah … I know her … but I really have to hit the stores because I'm going to this club tonight and I'm going to get this really good drink -."

"You drink?" Loki inquired with the look that said _I hope you get drunk while I'm around_.

"No!" I blushed, "All of my drinks are strictly virgin!"

"Just like you?"

"Yes! Wait … Stop that!" I blushed harder, now I was starting to look like Teak! "I- I have to go get a new dress." I quickly stormed off as I heard the low argument of Teak and Loki, the next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back, Teak was standing there.

"I – I …" He gulped, "I want to come with you." I smiled at his stutter and nodded.

"Sure, you know there's no reason to be nervous, I'm nothing to get worked up about." He only blushed harder and looked at his feet.

-0-

I spent that whole day getting to know Teak and buying another pink dress that sparkled only this one seemed shorter but I _loved_ how soft the material was! I invited Teak to the Coffin Club with me but he said that he and Loki were busy tonight.

-0-

Once I got to the door the bouncer took my ID card and smiled at me. "Back again I see." He chuckled.

"Aw, you remember me?" I asked batting my eyelashes and smiling. "That's so sweet maybe tomorrow I'll drop off something special for you."

"I'll take anything from you pinky." He allowed me entrance and I walked over to the bar where Romeo was leaning. He smiled and placed a goblet on the counter I gazed at it warily and took the goblet giving it a small sip while nodding.

"You're clean."

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to spike your drink?" I took another sip from my goblet and stared at him, pulling my lips away from the fruity beverage.

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

"I think I already know your answer … never mind." I rested my cheek in my palm while staring at the counter top, feeling that tingling sensation on my arm once more.

"Something bad is going to happen, I don't know when but some time soon."

"What?" Romeo chuckled and leaned on the counter top. "Are you a psychic or something?"

"I guess so, it's just that whenever I get this feeling in my arm something bad is about to happen, I know it's true too."

"Maybe it's telling you that you're going to get extremely lucky tonight … that's the opposite of bad."

"Oh no, I don't think so, I'm hideous! Have you _seen_ me? The only thing a guy could want me for is my body I have to admit I'm skinny though I lack the boobs and butt."

"I think you have a nice ass." Romeo stated making me purse my lips.

"That's disturbing in some way yet also worthy of a compliment … I don't know whether to be flattered or angry that you were looking."

"I'd be flattered then I can look all I want."

"You're scaring me …" He looked behind me and stepped back bowing his head and grabbing his rag. "What's the -." I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Good evening, would you like to dance?" I suddenly tensed, who was this stranger and why were they touching me?

"Get your hands off me right now before I take this up with the club owner." I snarled Romeo covered his mouth and laughed as quietly as he could, I stood from my stool and stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I _am_ the club owner..." The stranger whispered in my ear kissing my neck. "…A pleasure to meet you." Turning around I looked into the miss-matched eyes of Jagger Maxwell, he was surprised at first then he let his cool sly smile spread across his face like peanut butter on a piece of bread.

"This is the bad feeling … Oh no … this is bad, this is very, very bad …" Jagger placed his hands on my hips and swayed me to the dance-floor. "No, I don't dance I'm not going there!" I shouted pulling away from his grip only to have Jagger grab my wrist and slam my body against his.

"Stay with me, please?"

"No." I hissed and looked to the doors where none other than Raven Madison was entering. "Oh thank _god_!" I yanked against Jagger, he didn't let go … I had no way of reaching Raven and saving myself from the fangs of this bat-boy. "Raven!" I screamed, Jagger swiveled my body around and pressed his lips against mine clutching my face tight in both of his palms, the music came to a twisted stop as the microphone of the singer dropped to the ground. "Mmm!" I got out from Jagger's lips as he held me tighter against him; finally I struck him across the face and pulled back pursing my lips and wiping the back of my hand against my mouth. "Why in the world would you even _do_ that?" I snarled at him, Jagger just smirked pulling my body against his.

"It's possible for a man to think that you look attractive, Skye." Jagger purred running his fingers through my hair, "You have the softest hair … did you know that?"

"I don't care …" I hissed trying to shove him away.

"Skye!" Raven called, I looked to the bar and saw that she was pushing her way through the crowd; Jagger pressed my back against his chest while placing a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare!" Jagger scooped me up into his arms while carrying me through the crowd exchanging a glance with Romeo.

"Put me down right now." I hissed shoving against him.

"Oh but why? I'm having so much fun right now, besides I haven't bought you a drink yet."

"Somehow I don't think I want any drinks from you."

"Mmm … But I'd like a drink from you." Jagger whispered his face close to mine; he stopped at an elevator giving Raven time to catch up to us. "Oh, Raven how nice of you to join our celebration." Jagger greeted warmly.

"I'm not here to join I'm here to stop you from biting Skye."

"Why would you want to bite me? I have such bitter blood you know."

"I don't know that, so I'll have a taste." I squirmed in his arms finally planting my hand on his face and causing him to drop me. When I landed I hurt my butt but it didn't affect me for long, I stood up when the elevator doors opened. Jagger pushed me inside and smiled to Raven as a man with electric blue hair showed up behind her and shoved her inside also. "Going down," Jagger pressed the last button and the doors closed, once we reached the bottom floor I was pulled into a dark room with a lovely coffin decorated in band stickers. "Welcome to my bat-cave."

"Alright, we've seen it can we leave?" I smiled at Jagger when Romeo appeared in the elevator.

"Not until we've had our refreshments."

"I'm not thirsty thanks."

"You will be." Jagger cooed while wrapping his arms around my waist and keeping me trapped against him whispering things that he must've found romantic in my ear. "What a lovely dress you have on did you get that from the store here in town? You smell wonderful you know … is that strawberries?"

"Your drinks," Romeo smirked and held out a tray with goblets on it, there were six … and I was very sure that only Raven and myself were going to be the only ones drinking tonight, whether we were willing or not.

"Skye … why don't you go first, you never take risks you know, although I will give you props for making that fake ID card to get inside."

"Sweet but no," I spat and pushed against him but still I had no power over this fang-wielding _vampire_! I had then made the biggest mistake of my life, looking into his eyes, I was trapped there in his impenetrable gaze.

"Drink," The word echoed in my mind as a goblet was placed in my hands, Jagger assisted me in lifting the cup to my lips. "Drink it … quench your thirst."

"Skye don't! Snap out of it! This is bad think about Becky and Matt, or- or … you mom and dad!" I then began resisting, if only she knew how hard it was to fight against those miss-matched evil eyes! "Skye-!"

"Shut her up!" Jagger snarled his eyes darkening; I heard Raven's muffled screams from behind the electric blue-haired man's hand. "Drink Skye, drink for Claude …" I felt a surge of anger and sadness washed over me.

"Claude?" I whispered Jagger grinned and let the tip of the goblet touch my lips, my head slipping backwards as the cool liquid washed through my mouth and down my throat.

"Quench your dry throat … with the forbidden drink." Jagger brushed his lips against my shoulder then stopped at the joint of my neck and shoulder. My mouth all of a sudden became dry and I felt I wanted more to drink so I gulped down more of the liquid till there were streaks of the beverage trailing from the corners of my mouth. Once I was finished Jagger placed his lips against one of the drops of red that had escaped my lips. I became dizzy, collapsing into Jagger's arms and clenching my fingers in the fabric of his black clothing.

"D-don't make me do that again … I don't want any more!" I screamed not drunk just buzzed I guess you could say.

"But we can't have all of this go to waste, Raven how about you? Why don't you go next?" I looked up to Jagger who was staring intently at Raven; she shook her head with blue-boy's hand still over her mouth.

"Don't!" I begged my voice was weak as if I had just got done running a mile or more.

"Well you simply can't drink all of this by yourself … you'll be passed out, I don't want that now do I?"

"Leave Raven alone, let her go … please?" He didn't acknowledge me only let Romeo walk towards him holding out the goblet, Jagger lifted his arm; I took it in my grasp and slammed it down at his side. He finally looked at me. "I won't let you." Jagger chuckled then pursed his lips in a tight amused smirk.

"What can you do Skye? You're left helpless – weak … Raven is the one with all of the attributes that you seem to need right now." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his making sure that he couldn't let go, once I pulled away my chest was heaving and Jagger was grinning the widest that he had ever grinned before. "I don't think that Raven can do that … your lips still have the alcohol on them."

"You won't hurt Raven … will you?" I whispered as Jagger let his gaze wander to Raven then back to me, his grin vanished. "Please, please don't." I gripped the sides of Jagger's face in my hands.

"What are you willing to do if I don't?" I pulled my hands back covering my mouth and shaking my head, Jagger turned to Romeo who handed him the drink, he started for Raven as the blue-haired boy held her head still, I dashed toward Jagger and grabbed the goblet with his hands beneath mine I gulped down more of the liquid as tears began racing down my cheeks, once I was finished I slapped the goblet from Jagger's hands and sent it crashing to the ground, my head was spinning harder now causing me to search for something to grab a hold of. Jagger took my wrists in his hands kissing my neck all the way up to my chin. "You're smart … very smart …" More tears fell from my eyes as I began to hiccup, not from the drink but from how worked up I was, I was panicking!

"Don't make her do this …" I gasped harder trying as hard as I could to remain sober, which was getting easier due to the problem at hand. "Leave her alone, just let her go home." Jagger contemplated this for a moment then shook his head.

"No, she'll either call upon Alexander or try and take care of this on her own; I just don't want that much trouble.

"Jagger _please_!" I screamed more tears pouring down my cheeks as I slammed my forehead on his chest.

"Where is the zipper here?" Jagger wondered aloud running his hand down my spine and kissing my neck. I slapped him across the face grabbing another goblet and throwing its contents in Jagger's face his white hair now seemed pink. "You little _bitch_!" I then looked back to Raven who was fighting with blue-boy's grip, I ran to her only to have Romeo take my hand in his pulling me back.

"Let go!" He tightened his grip making me scream in pain, Raven bit the blue-haired guy's hand and rushed to me punching Jagger in the face and throwing the tray in Romeo's face, I ran with her to the elevator, once it opened we spared no tome running in and pushing to button to make the doors close.

"Are you okay?" Raven whispered once the doors closed in time, I nodded clutching my head. "How much do you think you drank?"

"I don't know … but I don't think I'm going to drink until I'm twenty-one now." I giggled and wiped away the tears from my face, the doors opened again and we were back in the club with raving sex-driven men and women feeling their bodies in hope of get lucky. We stepped into the crowds and I looked over to see a purple-haired girl with a cat mask on her head belting out lines of a song that I didn't know the origin to.

"You want to come home with me? Aunt Libby won't mind."

"No, I'll stay home alone … its okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want some garlic?"

"No, I'll be fine; tonight I'll construct a stake how's that?" I giggled and walked to the doors pausing for a moment and looking into the crowd, there were eyes on my back I thought it must have been Jagger but I was wrong, Claude stood in the crowd staring at me or so I thought for when I blinked … he was gone … I was just seeing things.


	4. Music of the Night

**Chapter 4.**

**Music of the Night**

I slept that night dreaming only of Claude's face … I had no idea that I missed him so much! He was whispering things in my ears … things about love and being bonded for eternity.

Once I woke up I got dressed in a black skirt with a black tank-top and Claude's Jacket, walking out of my room I looked beside me and saw that the door next-door was ajar. I walked to the door and knocked on it causing it to open all the way, I blinked staring at the back of Teak's head, and he was only wearing a towel! Steam drifted from the bathroom so he must've just come out. I stood there, frozen at the sight of Teak before me, he was … hot! His muscles were glittering with water that trailed across his perfect skin, but all good things came to an end … he turned around and screamed deeply. "You-! You're!"

"I-I'm sorry! The door was opened and I was making sure no one was in here when … I … Um…" I let an identical blush as Teak's form across my cheeks.

"What's all the commotion?" My face only got redder when Loki walked into the room with no clothes on at all! I covered my eyes and let my face burn till it was nothing but ash. "Oh, hello Skye!" Loki walked to the door and pulled me into the room closing the door behind me, I was in a room with two men that had no clothes on! Well … Teak had a towel on. "So what is it that you need?"

"Y-you left the door open …she was concerned about us." Teak mumbled, Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you embarrassed because I'm naked Skye?" I removed my hands from my eyes and began to push against Loki. "You are aren't you?"

"Y-yes I am! Please stop touching me like this!"

"Well take off your clothes too, and then we can all fit in!" He started to pull off Claude's jacket; I gripped his wrist and glared into his eyes.

"Don't touch this jacket; it belongs to a dear friend of mine."

"I won't have to touch it if you take it off."

"Loki … maybe we should just give -." Teak was cut off by his comrade, who hissed,

"No! I am not giving up yet!"

"Loki … c-come on …" Loki looked at me from the corner of his eye and then released me allowing me to leave, I slammed the door shut. What was all that supposed to be about anyway?

![]!

"I think that Alexander deserves to know what's going on in the situation." Raven said with her head held high, we were sitting in the cemetery of the town; I placed my head in my palms.

"He's going to get over-protective of you like he always does you know."

"No, he's actually _also_ concerned about you."

"There's nothing to be concerned about … but I need to go back to that club."

"Why?" Raven shrilled, "Jagger is there! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No … it's just … I thought I saw Claude there, he was staring at me before we left … like I had hurt him somehow."

"You have to like that boy, especially because you've been wearing that jacket since you found out he left."

"I do _not_ feel that way about him! Why does everyone think that I do?"

"Whenever Jagger said Claude's name last night your eyes were so bright, they were in _heaven_ Skye!" Raven shouted looking into my eyes. "You _have_ to see him more than just a friend."

"I don't, I can't … that's just … strange to think of Claude like that, sure I want him back and everything but its not like I want to throw him on a bed and start pounding him."

"I'm sure he'd like that …" Raven mumbled.

"What?" She looked up to me and shook her head,

"You aren't going back to that club."

"Watch me."

"You won't have the chance." Raven countered crossing her arms over her chest. "Alexander is already on his way down here, Jameson is driving."

"Alexander won't be able to stop me, you just watch." Raven's eyes were pleading, but yet so were mine … I had to see Claude! I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to hug him, and I wanted to slap him! The anger that he didn't say good-bye or warn me … and the care that I missed him … along with hurt because he left out of the blue and had been gone for so long, he didn't even care to call me.

![]!

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed when I opened the door Alexander was waiting for me, he told me that I couldn't leave and now I was stuck in this room alone with him while Raven lay in her bed and rested.

"This isn't fair! Raven has always gone out to find you! Btu I can't go and risk _my_ butt to go find Claude?"

"No, I won't have it."

"Why, Because Raven will get angry with you?"

"That and I am just as concerned about you as she is, you are a loyal friend and just about the only friend that Raven can go to about vampire troubles, also I don't think you've grasped just how _dangerous_ this is right now!"

"I can handle this! I'm a big girl!"

"And Jagger is a _bigger_ vampire."

"That's no fair …" I huffed glaring at the ground when there was a knock at the door, my heart leapt and I smiled, Alexander allowed me to answer the door … when I opened it Loki pelted my body on the ground, he was feeling my sides and locking his lips on my neck, now lifting up my shirt.

"Evening …" He huffed in my ear, Alexander punched him, sending Loki flying across the room, Loki landed on his feet with his fingertips placed on the ground his dark eyes fixed on Alexander. "What do you know; your vampire friend is here with you."

"How did you -?"

"Hunter." Alexander hissed I turned my gaze to Loki now … lifting my torso from the ground and my eyes wide.

"Oh god …" I whispered, Loki smiled then gave a loud whistle, Teak raced into the room along with two other men in black suits with face-masks, they held some sort of gun, I grabbed Teak's gun and kicked the man beside him. "Alexander run!" I screamed ripping the gun from Teak's hands and pointing it to the men.

"I should be telling _you_ that!" Alexander growled back to me.

"They want you Alexander, not me, get your _ass_ out of here and I mean it!" Somehow I was now realizing that we all should have been at the Coffin Club fighting a much easier target. "Go!" I shot the gun now realizing that it was a net gun, I sent Teak and a man down to the ground as they struggled to be set free, the net wrapped itself around the railing of the balcony outside my room-door. When I looked behind me Alexander was gone, but I was alone with still two guys here and they were more than ready to take care of me.

"A brave little princess aren't you?"

"I'm not a princess … I'm the Jester." I smiled aiming the gun to Loki who grinned.

"There was only one shot in that gun sweetheart." I looked at the gun then to Loki; the other black-suited man wrapped his arm around my neck, choking me. "Mm, the poor Princess- oh I'm sorry, Jester … You know you have that right at least … you _are_ amusing." I never dreamed that this man could be so dark! "Why are you even still holding onto that gun? It's empty." I remembered the gun. Slamming it against the man's head behind me I was released allowing me to turn myself around and beat him with the gun some more till he lay on the ground, passed out.

"But its heavy … isn't it?" I huffed looking back to Loki who clapped his hands. "Leave the Sterling's alone! Why not bother the Maxwell's?"

"The Maxwell's are known yes, but they are not as rare as Sterling, such a pure family …"

"Leave them alone!"

"And what will you do? A weak girl such as yourself, you know just as well as I do that once you're alone and I catch you off-guard that I can have you in a heart-beat."

"Then I'll make it a point not to be alone or off-guard."

"I know you'll fail at that task."

"I'm pretty sure that I will! But if you lay one finger on me my guard will be back up and I'll slam my foot _right_ up your ass!"

"My, my but aren't you violent?"

"That's because I miss Claude!" I snarled not even thinking of what I was saying, as soon as I realized what I had just said I covered my hands over my mouth.

"Really now? You know I can help you find him … my tracking senses are the best, how do you think I was able to hunt down Alexander so quickly? And his sister is in the room next-door, another weakness that I can play with."

"You're sick!"

"I don't see what you can do to stop me, unless of course you'd like to offer yourself up to me? Then maybe I can arrange some things with the head-master."

"No! I'm going to defeat you and your little friends by myself or die trying!"

"Really now Skye do you really think that I would kill you? I'd have to have a little fun with you first, toss you around like my doll."

"Sick!" I snarled and pointed at the door. "Get out of here before I call the cops!"

"Alright, alright …" Loki held up his hands in surrender, walking past me to get the man that I knocked unconscious, I tightened my grip on the gun that I held. Loki darted his hand toward it and yanked it from my grasp throwing it across the room and slamming my back down on the loveseat. "This is a good position for you Skye, on bottom." Loki looked up, glaring at the opened door. "No privacy … Teak could you kick that door for me… please?" Teak wiggled his foot about in the net until it slammed the door shut. "Perfect," Loki threw off his shirt then ripped off my own cupping his hands over my chest. "A perfect fit … aren't they?"

"You're sick! Get off of me right now!" I tried to move my legs but they were pinned down by his knees which were rather uncomfortable. "Help!" He covered my mouth with his hand then scanned the room for something to plug it with, when he found nothing he took _my_ shirt and wrapped it around my mouth.

"There we are, aw, and I was going to ask you to whisper dirty things in my ear." I struggled with him, my hands were still free. "You never give up, so stubborn." The door was slammed open and I looked at Raven and Alexander, Raven was holding her tin of garlic and a flashlight, Alexander was just all fists.

"Skye!" Raven screamed as Alexander held her back glaring at Loki who gripped my chest harder causing me to let out a muffled shriek. "Don't touch her like that you disgusting freak!"

"Like what?" Loki's fingers drifted across my stomach and to my skirt now, playing with the fabric. "You have much more to grab here don't you darling?" Alexander was next to us in a split second punching Loki in the face and blocking me with his body.

"Get out; you are lucky I'm even sparing your life." Alexander hissed, Raven ran to his side and hugged his arm glaring at Loki who retreated. I pulled my shirt from around my mouth and stood from the loveseat pulling my top back on.

"Are you okay Skye?" Raven whispered once Loki left, slamming the door shut. "He didn't … _do_ anything did he?"

"No, not yet … He has Alexander's sister … and he's planning on using her against you guys, I have to go find Claude, I have to warn him."

"How do you even know that he's here?" Raven whispered trying hard not to sound like she knew that he wasn't.

"I saw him, he _has_ to be here."

"Maybe you think you saw him, you just _want_ him to be here but he isn't …"

"He _is_ I know he is …" I looked at the door my eyes narrowing, I had such a feeling coming from my arm … it wasn't the usual feeling either, so I wasn't sure that it was bad nor good.

![]!

I awoke the next day around noon only to discover that I was on a couch in a giant mansion! "Oh my goodness!" I screamed not remembering what happened last night.

"Please calm yourself miss Skye, the master has requested you stay here for the remainder of your stay here, he has all your things packed away in your van which he has driven here, and he has also taken care of your reservations, your money is with your clothing." I smiled at Jameson and nodded.

"Thanks so much but I don't care to stay here, I was perfectly fine on my own." I wasn't planning on letting my guard down, which was _why_ I was just fine. "I'm going to go change, what time it it?"

"Twelve in the evening, almost time for human lunch."

"Thanks, I'll get changed and go get something to eat okay?"

"But the master said that you-."

"Yes I know, tell him I said thank you and I won't be back until later tonight." With that I took my luggage from my van and put it in the living room of Alexander's mansion changing into blue jeans, a pink shirt, and of course Claude's jacket. "See you later Jameson." I called strutting past him and waving to him as I walked out the door.

![]!

The sun was really bright today; I had stopped by some nifty burger restaurant and ate there, on my walk around town I ran into Raven and her Aunt Libby.

"Hey Skye, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Raven seemed to want to know the _by yourself_ part the most.

"Well … I needed to get out you know, I can't stay cooped up in a _mansion_ all day like some kind of _vampire_." I smiled at her then her Aunt Libby, who giggled,

"I can see why you're friends with her raven; she likes vampires just about as much as you." Raven forced a smile and looked at her Aunt.

"Yep, that's why I _care_ so much for her." I rolled my eyes with a smirk following them around for the rest of the day, not exactly because I wanted to but because Raven wouldn't let me leave her side, she kept glancing back to make sure I was still there.

"So what are you doing tonight Skye?" Aunt Libby asked me while running her fingers along the sizes of a few shirts.

"Oh … nothing much, I still have to find this friend of mine though -."

"It's her secret boyfriend; she's been dying to see him again since Christmas." Raven interrupted with a sly smile.

"_Not_ my _boyfriend_ … I keep telling you this we are only friends! I don't think of him like that!"

"But he thinks of _you_ like that." Raven grumbled locking eyes with me.

"I think I might need to go." The sun was starting to go down which made Aunt Libby gasp.

"Oh and I have a show tonight!" I turned around to walk away when Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why don't you come to Aunt Libby's show tonight Skye, I'm sure you'll just _love_ it?" I yanked my arm away from her and shook my head.

"No, I have to get going … I'll see you later Raven." When I walked out of the doors of the store I saw that the bouncer of the Coffin Club was just getting outside, I rushed over to him and smiled. "Opening so soon?" I chimed as he chuckled.

"Well if it isn't sunshine! Where were you last night I missed you?" I let my grin grow wider.

"I was … kept from my Club last night, this jerk decided that he wanted to flirt around with me and by the time that I gave him what-for the club was just about closed." The bouncer chuckled and dug into his pocket giving me a card.

"Anyone gives you any trouble you just call me okay sunshine?"

"Thanks!" I took the card and hugged him; he looked at me a moment longer then chuckled once more.

"You want to get in sunshine or don't you?" I gasped pulling out my ID card from my pocket and showing it to him; he stamped my hand with a smile and nodded, allowing me to walk inside.

There weren't that many people inside the Coffin Club but then again it was just opening, the band was just getting their microphones ready also, along with testing the tunes of the guitars. I seated myself at the bar and looked at Romeo who arched his thick eyebrow.

"What are you doing back here? Jagger isn't even awake yet." I was simply beaming with happiness as I talked with him.

"I'm not here to see Jagger, I'm looking for someone, white hair with black streaks, blue eyes … pale skin."

"That guy?" I turned around and saw the lead singer testing out his first requested song on the microphone. I shook my head and sighed, I guessed he wasn't here yet was he?

"Not him, the guy that I was thinking of doesn't own a band…" I rested my head on the counter top, letting out the deepest sigh. "Maybe he'll come in later!" I was suddenly alert, ordering a virgin blood vein and drinking that while I waited for Claude to walk through the doors, as the Club filled my heart emptied … I went through five blood-veins and refused to use the restroom, when I finally gave up I made sure to hurry back down not only to save my seat but to also catch Claude.

"You seem really determined to find this guy." I nodded drinking more of another blood vein. "He your boyfriend or what?" I swiveled around and slammed my hands on the counter top glaring at Romeo.

"_No!_ He is not my boyfriend! I just trust him allot and that is all! He's one of my closest friends!"

"Okay, you didn't need to snap." Romeo blinked, I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just that too many people have accused me of that." I rested my chin on the countertop staring at the base of the goblet when the singer of the band sat next to me.

"Hey get me a blood vein." He said out-of-breath.

"That's all I've _been_ getting all _night_!" Romeo groaned. "Virgin?" The singer shook his head; I groaned in my head, he was a drinker. "So why do _you_ need one? A girl break your heart or what? I mean, I'm not saying anything it's just that those songs are popular today." Romeo chuckled and placed the goblet before the singer who shook his head.

"Nah, I saw her kissing another guy … that's all." I saw his grip tighten on the goblet. "When I talked to the guy about it he said that it was nothing … I was hoping to talk to her but …" He trailed off for a moment then chugged his beverage. "This is good … I think I'll get this from now on."

"Apparently it's been _her_ favorite too." I made sure my face was concealed by my locks of brown hair; my forehead was now against the countertop.

"Is she passed out?"

"Nah, she was ditched by some guy and now she's here looking for him, she hasn't left that spot all night … don't tell her but she's starting to get bags under her eyes."

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled harshly moving my head up so my cheek was on the counter-top, facing away form the singer, I didn't want to see him … his hair reminded me of Claude. "I can't help it … he was my best friend." I pulled back and chugged the rest of the blood vein and slammed the goblet down. "I need a re-fill."

"You aren't telling _me_ anything." Romeo grumbled placing another goblet filled with the same virgin beverage as before.

"I'm surprised you aren't passed out." The singe chuckled. "With all that alcohol, even _I_ would be out like a light."

"I don't drink alcohol, my drinks are strictly virgin." I grumbled and rested my cheek on the countertop just as before. "Why do _you_ even drink that crap?"

"Because … it's numbing," I couldn't help but feeling compassion towards him … a singer with a heart … it sounded even more beautiful than any song ever played.


	5. Hellogoodbye

**Chapter 5.**

**Hello-goodbye**

"Hey maybe you two could hook up." Romeo suggested while cleaning out a goblet the singer and I both replied icily.

"No." Romeo grinned and kept his eyes fixed on the cup that he was cleaning.

"You two … god," Romeo whispered with amusement, I sighed and sat up in my seat now placing my chin in my palms looking at my reflection in the goblet.

"Well … I have to say … at least he gave me time to contemplate how I felt about him, after he kissed me and all, but then again things have only gotten worse since he left."

"You still talking about that lover of yours?" I pursed my lips while glaring at Romeo who just laughed at the face I was making. "I'm just saying! From the stories that you're telling me it sounded like he really liked you, you're just too dense."

"If he liked me then I'm sure that things would have gone _way_ too far." I sighed-the singer then decided to chime in.

"You know I used to know a girl that was pretty dense when it came to love, personally I don't even think that she knew." I looked at the singer; his eyes were pretty blue beneath his jet black mask which was in the shape of fangs, his eyes seemed to widen.

"You know what I want to know?" I sighed while resting my cheek in my palm and staring at the singer.

"W-what?"

"Why do you work for that blood-sucking jerk Jagger Maxwell?" Anger split across his face and he clenched his fists looking at his goblet. "I mean, no offense and all, I'm sure you like him because he gives you a paycheck but … I can't stand him." This peeked the singer's interest.

"You can't?" I raised my goblet to my lips giving a small nod then taking a sip.

"Nope," I replied after I gulped down the liquid. "I think it was … the day before yesterday he kissed me and then tried to get me drunk." Romeo pursed his lips tying hard to suppress a grin. "Don't laugh at me! You were there as his laky!"

"You nearly passed out on the first cup …" Romeo chuckled placing the back of his hand over his mouth.

"So? You're forgetting I had two and I was just _fine!_"

"Yeah that's why you were stumbling over just about everything."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"But yet … you're just going to keep talking aren't you?"

"No I'm n - dang it!" I cursed then sat up straight while crossing my arms over my chest. He was smart and I guessed that it didn't take long to figure me out did it? I glanced over to the door, past the singer and sighed.

"I don't think he's coming in." Romeo grumbled I slammed my hand down on the counter top and pointed to Romeo with the other hand.

"Don't you _dare_ say that," I hissed, "He left without saying goodbye …" I hugged my arms looking once more at the liquid inside my goblet. "And not only does it make me angry but it also makes me sad … When I thought I saw him the other day I was happy … I wanted to run up and hug him," I paused. "But I also wanted to punch him and slam his face into the ground!" The singer next to me let his jaw drop. "What's wrong with you? I can be angry and happy at the same time." The singer shook his head with a laugh, I couldn't help but love his laugh it was light and yet dark … sinister.

"This is too much fun." The singer took a lock of my hair and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. "I might just take Romeo up on that offer and go out with you, Skye."

"How do you know my name?" I whispered and leaned away from him, gently pushing his hand away from my face, I looked at his hands and saw his flame tattoo's around his wrists. "Oh my goodness!" I looked back up and into his eyes just to make sure, then ripped off his mask, Claude. I smiled so wide I thought that maybe it was about to rip my face in two pieces! "_Claude! Claude! Claude! Claude! Claude!_ It's _Claude!_" I hugged him tightly causing him to fall back and ram into the person behind him, he mumbled apologies then held me in his arms.

"Well this is better than getting hit." I felt the anger rise through my body and I pulled back from Claude, glaring at him I punched him repeatedly in the arm. "Ouch … I didn't think that you had that hard of a punch."

"You shouldn't have left or at _least_ told me sooner!"

"Sorry, Raven and Alexander said that I had to leave for Romania whenever I became a full-vampire."

"I'm _so_ yelling at _both_ of them when I go home tonight!" I growled Claude draped his arm around my shoulders as Romeo was studying us from the corner of his eye as he cleaned a silver goblet.

"So you're here alone then?"

"I _was_ … until Loki decided to barge into my room last night, which was why I wasn't here, he tried to take advantage of me to try and get to Alexander!"

"Why is he here? Alexander is back home."

"Actually … Alexander was in the room with me." Claude slammed his fist on the counter top while his knuckles turned white.

"Was Raven in there with you?"

"No … But it's not like that! He was keeping me from the Coffin Club because of what happened the night before with Jagger … I was going to try and find you." Claude held my face in his hands looking into my eyes.

"Never listen to Alexander, his plans are made for the best intentions but they are terrible and rarely follow through."

"Uhm … Claude, you're in my bubble." Claude grinned and pecked my cheek, I pushed him away. "After you've been gone so long, nothing has changed has it?" I grumbled and then giggled not helping myself but hugging him. "I'm glad you're still the same!"

"You're still as happy as ever." I couldn't help but smile wider. "How about we go on a walk, I'll buy you some more clothes …" Claude mused.

"Claude!" I giggled, "I was going to go on a walk with you even if you didn't buy me clothes."

"I'll pay for the drinks." He slammed a twenty on the table then walked away; from all the talk of the drinks I slapped Claude on the back of the head. "What was _that_ for?"

"You _drink_!"

"I'm who-knows-_how_ old! I think I can handle my drinks."

"Don't make a habit of it; I won't stand for one of my friends being a drunk." Claude rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"I won't but only if you don't make a habit of attracting so many boys." It was my turn to roll my eyes this time.

"I'm not that beautiful … I'm not Raven," Claude and I were out of the doors of the Coffin Club when I saw the bouncer looking at me, he was eyeing Claude, I waved to him with a smile as if to say _no he is not molesting me in any way._ With that the bouncer smiled and waved back

"A friend of yours?" Claude chuckled hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, actually, he even gave me his number so that way if any guy gave me any trouble he would find out where I was and take care of them for me, I put his number in my phone while I was … uhm …waiting for you to walk through the doors."

"You really missed me?" Claude asked with a puppy-look in his eyes.

"Of course I did! You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I hugged him back with a large smile on my face. "Are you going to come back to town with me now that I've found you?" He looked down to me as we walked down the side-walk a look of worry in his eyes.

"I won't have anywhere to stay, for now Jagger is letting me and my peeps sleep under the stage."

"What about Alexander's house? He _is_ your cousin Claude."

"I don't think he'll let my friends stay with me."

"Oh …" I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Then I guess that I better cherish the time I have with you now, right?" He nodded.

![]!

We went through the cemetery of the town and then stopped in a nice diner where I was the only one who ate, being a full vampire there really wasn't anything that Claude took to his liking on the menu. We were now at the end of our exciting night on the town and I walked with Claude's hand in mine up to Alexander's porch, that's where I stopped and looked at Claude.

"This is awkward." I giggled as he took my other hand and we just stood there, looking at each other … silence hanging around us. "It's like a scene from a movie right now, the guy walks the girl home after a romantic evening and then they share their deep passionate kiss on the porch, then the father barges in on them." I giggled more till I noticed that Claude wasn't laughing.

"What if I kissed you right now?" I was puzzled; suddenly he was asking me about if he played the role of the romantic boyfriend in some sappy movie?

"I – I …" I couldn't answer him … it was an impossible question! "I'd have to walk away …" Claude looked at his feet and nodded.

"I understand, it was a pretty weird question right?" I laughed as well as he did, when I hugged his neck I wasn't willing to let go of him. "I'll make sure to meet you here on the porch, once the sun goes down." Claude whispered in my ear, making my heart lighten.

"I think I'll miss you." I laughed cheerily, trying not to keep this scene so serious, when I pulled back –my arms still around his neck – I looked into his crystal blue eyes … Claude leaned his face closer to mine as I mimicked him, I could taste his breath on my lips already and we hadn't even gotten close enough to touch our noses. "Claude …" my voice was shaking as my stomach turned and twisted with nervousness … I felt as though I were getting sick.

"Yes …" He whispered back, easing my sick-stomach, I felt our foreheads touch, tilting my head to the side, Alexander slammed open the front door.

"Claude, _go_." I pulled back looking at Alexander, Claude gently grabbed my arms and unwrapped them from around his neck.

"See you tomorrow Skye." Claude ground out while glaring at Alexander.

"Bye …" I whispered, I had just found him and already he was being ripped away from me.

"Skye, get inside _now!_" Refusing to turn Alexander grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the door, I wanted to watch Claude walk away; I didn't want to tear my gaze from him. Once Alexander pulled me inside he slammed the door shut causing me to blink, Claude was gone? "What were you _thinking_ going out and running around like that!"

"I'm not going to be _stuck_ in here like some kind of prisoner, besides you shouldn't be worried about me right now Alexander! You should be more concerned about your _sister_! Or did you forget about her?" Alexander clenched his fists,

"I did not forget about her, but in order to keep her safe I must first keep you safe, if they have another key to get to us they'll get rid of my sister." I crossed my arms over my chest grinding my teeth together.

"Not if _I_ have anything to do with it." I growled, Alexander gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"_You_ will not have _anything_ to do with this am I understood?" I didn't speak to him as I looked at the ground adjacent from me. "_Skye_!"

"I'm not going to sit around in some castle like Helen of Troy, do you understand me Alexander?" He released my arms and let out a fierce growl "Get angry all you want! Your fangs don't scare me, neither do Jagger's! This is why you shouldn't freak out about all this I'm not your girlfriend I don't have to listen to you!"

"You _should_! It's the _smart_ thing to do!" He turned back to me his eyes were bright red, they kind of freaked me out but I refused to give up now!

"Claude said -."

"_Claude_ is a stupid boy! He'll only do what will keep you safe not the rest of us! As far as I know I think that he's gone back to his old ways once more!"

"He has!" I hissed, "He's gone back to the same fun-loving, happy, nice, guy that he once was!"

"And he was impulsive! Tomorrow night we are leaving to go back to Dullsville."

"No! I'm going to be waiting for Claude tomorrow night!"

"You don't need to be seeing him anymore Skye, I'm afraid that you will get hurt if you do so."

"_Alexander!_" I snarled while clenching my fists at my sides.

"You are _lucky_ I do not take you home right _now!"_

"I hate you! _God_ you don't know how much I _hate you!_"

"I'm trying to keep you safe for Raven's sake."

"I'm perfectly fine right now! I wasn't alone! I was with Claude and since Claude is a full-vampire he can protect me just as well as you can!"

"No he can't he's still not used to his full-powers."

"Shut up! I'm going to sleep." I snapped while walking away from Alexander, I lay on the couch and closed my eyes … wishing that I wasn't in this situation!

![]!

The next morning I wasn't allowed to leave, Alexander had put a lock in the inside of all the doors in the house and Jameson was one of the only people who had the key!

"This isn't fair …" I mumbled sitting on the couch with my legs pressed up against my chest and my chin on my knees.

"Master Alexander is looking out for you."

"I know but I wish he did it in a less hostile way … I can't _stand_ being cooped up somewhere like some kind of prisoner."

"More like a princess." Jameson replied with a small grin on his face, I shook my head.

"I don't want to be the princess I want to be the Jester."

"Even the Jester cannot leave the King's court." I ground my teeth together, I wished it was already night so I could run out of here and then escape into the Coffin club to be held in the arms of my Claude! As I envisioned my daring escape to go see Claude in my head I was forced to shake it away, I had seen myself locking lips with the immortal bat-boy. What had gotten into me all of a sudden? I couldn't help but get this strange sensation in my chest, it felt like fear … but somehow my mind was telling me that it was nothing of the sort.

![]!

"Do you have all of your things ready?" Alexander questioned as I hauled my belongings into my hippie van.

"Yes, they're all in."

"I'm not letting you go down there alone, and since your parents aren't expecting you back for awhile then you'll stay in the mansion, don't let _anyone_ inside, and here's the house key." Alexander held out a small silver key to me, I glared at him and took it.

"So you trust me to stay inside _your_ house for who-knows-how many days?"

"Yes, I know you won't tear up the house, Skye."

"Alexander, what's going on here?" Claude looked at me in the eyes causing me to turn around and grab the handle for the van. "Skye, where are you going?"

"She's leaving; I'm letting her stay in the mansion for awhile because I don't want her near _you_ because _you_ will just get her hurt."

"I will not_ you're_ the one that's going to get her hurt!"

"She'll be away from the hunters and away from _you_."

"What are you so scared of Alexander that she's going to fall for me or something?" I turned around to face them now, looking at Alexander and then Claude.

"What?" I hissed my face turned red without my permission!

"No, that is far from what I'm worried about cousin, you only just became a vampire recently and I'm afraid that you'll end up biting her."

"I play gigs at the Coffin Club every _night_! I haven't bitten anyone yet!"

"There _is_ a first time for everything."

"But I promise that I won't loose to Skye, I don't want to hurt her like that!" I felt a pang in my heart as he said that, what was the _matter_ with me?

"Skye, get in the van, right now, we're leaving, and Claude if I catch you _anywhere_ near her then I'll make sure that you don't have legs to get to her again." Claude clenched his fists as I climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door; looking at Claude once more I pressed my hand on the glass.

"Bye …" I whispered, he looked away from me which made me feel even worse, once Alexander was in the van I started off down the road … I had found Claude only yesterday and now I was going to be going back into the same spot where I was before or maybe deeper.


	6. Loveless

**Chapter 6.**

**Loveless**

I was curled up on the couch all day, I had gone out once to get a soda but that was it, I felt too terrible to do anything that would spite Alexander though I knew that I really wanted to. "Ooh … I hate this so _much_!" I snarled aloud placing the back of my hand over my eyes as tears came pouring down my cheeks. "Claude!" I screamed, I couldn't help it anymore I missed him; I couldn't stand loosing him like this! "God damn it!" I slammed my hands against the back of the couch while crying. "Damn it, Damn it, _Damn it!_" Sitting up I sobbed into my hands, and that's how I feel asleep that night, only to wake up with a wet face.

![]!

The next morning I baked myself eggs and bacon, I was so surprised they had human food in the house and fresh food by the way. Once I was done I took a shower then walked down the stairs and turned on the television, popping out a soda can from it's plastic ring then drinking all my worries away, it went like that for three days in a row.

I got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and then turned on the television while drinking my soda. As I turned off the television one night I began crying once more, I began to climb the stairs with tears in my eyes when there was the loudest knock at the door, I felt fear grip at my chest, turning around and looking for something to defend myself with, I grabbed an umbrella and kept the wooden part held up as I pulled the door open only to let my eyes on Claude.

"Whoa … a ... umbrella?"

"Claude!" I screamed with a wide smile across my face, I threw the umbrella down and hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with you! I really did you have to believe me!"

"I believe you; I left my gang back in the Coffin Club to cover for me so that Alexander doesn't come here and take me away."

"I don't want you getting in trouble Claude, but if Alexander trieds to lay _one_ finger on you I'll rip those fangs right out of his mouth and shove them -."

"Easy tiger," Claude chuckled, and then eyed me a bit more. "You know I've never seen this side of you before, I kind of like it … so wild and spicy." I rolled my eyes walking away from him and up the stairs. "So what were you crying about when you opened the door?" I paused on the steps looking back to him; his delighted smirk as if to reassure me.

"Oh, nothing … I just got some dust in my eyes, I really haven't tried to clean up this place yet." He seemed wary as he tried to confirm my tale; I turned around and walked up the stairs regardless of his thoughts.

"You want me to sleep with you so you don't get lonely?" Claude purred following me up the stairs, I looked back to him and giggled. "I'll make sure that you don't need covers tonight."

"You're weird."

"Mm, but you'd like that wouldn't you?" He wrapped his arms around me and backed me against the wall on the stairs while staring into my eyes, I blushed his eyes were so bright and blue! "I want to know exactly what you're thinking right now."

"Your eyes are … beautiful …" Now realizing the strangeness of my words I had to come up with something to say behind it. "I-I wish that my eyes were that color you know?" giggling I started to push against Claude's arms, he refused to budge. "Come on Claude I want to go to sleep."

"Sleep in my arms tonight, just tonight, please?" I shook my head, "Let me state this in a different way, I'm not going to take no for an answer." My heart leapt, "I can't help it that you're just too hard-headed to see what is clear right here." He placed his hand over my chest causing me to blush and push him away.

"Don't touch me there! You pervert!" Claude laughed wrapping his arms around my legs and throwing me over his shoulder while waltzing up the steps. "_Claude!_" I hollered kicking my legs and flailing my arms about.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, you of all people should know this," He swung open the door to a room that had a vacant coffin in it with ruby red pillows inside of it. "Or could it be …" He began to muse, "You're nervous … because you are resisting your true thoughts of me?" He laid my back down in the coffin and snuggled in next to me with his arms around my body, pressing my head against his chest.

"No." I whispered, was I telling _him_ that or … was I reassuring _myself_?

![]!

When I woke up I snuggled closer to Claude, my cheek rubbing against his black "_**Munster Zumbie"**_ t-shirt. "Mmm…" I hummed while opening my eyes.

"Have a nice nap?" I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Y-you're awake?" Claude chuckled while smoothing my hair with the palm of his hand. "B-but I thought that -."

"Yes, I _was_ sleeping but ... you woke me up with your tight grip."

"S-sorry."

"Well, are you going to make me breakfast?" I was surprised by his question.

"B-but you're supposed to be asleep at this hour!"

"I just can't go into the sun anymore, which is a real bummer because I want to go to school and see you in this cute little outfit that I bought you."

"Oh! I forgot to give you your jacket! And Kat's hair clips … Tripp's glasses, and Rocco's bracelet."

"You got Rocco a … bracelet?"

"It's a spiked bracelet." Claude chuckled and opened the lid to the coffin; it was very dark inside the room as we climbed out of our silky tomb. "What are you supposed to eat exactly?"

"I'll get it myself since you don't seem to know." He grinned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, everything was dark, I grabbed Claude's shoulder.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'd hate for you to have to loose sleep just to keep me company." Claude pecked me on the top of my head then stared at my confused reaction, with a sigh he nodded.

"Fine."

"What was that for?"

"I had to decide if I wanted to stay awake or not."

"Hw did _that_ help you decide?" I screamed to him, but he just held up two fingers as "peace" and walked into the vacant room once more.

![]!

Few more days went by and I got to fool around with Claude, our bond becoming much stronger than before, I ended up falling asleep in a casket with him every night … I felt so much more relaxed now that Claude was here, but of course … you always have to wake up from every dream. I was chopping up raw meat for Claude; the blood was gooey against my fingers when I heard the front door slam open.

"Where is he?" Alexander snarled to me, I turned around with my finger in my mouth a drop of blood landing on my chin; I had to play it cool.

"Who?" I blinked so innocently, Alexander stormed into the kitchen then clenched his fists once he saw me.

"You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about!"

"No …" I squinted at him then wiped off my mouth turning back around and chopping up more of the raw meat and humming to myself.

"Are you going to eat that or is _he?_"

"There's no one else here, fang-boy." I snapped and pulled out a frying pan as thought to cook the meat that I had worked so hard to find in this damn house!

"Skye …" Alexander leaned on the countertop behind me, his hands on either side of my body gripping the tile. "I'm only going to ask this _once more_ … _where_ is _Claude_?"

"At the Coffin Club I thought, unless the hunters got to him first?"

"No, right now my parents are dealing with the hunters, now where is _Claude_ if I find him here then I promise that you two will _never_ see each other even as a glance."

"What is so wrong with me being around Claude? I know you think he's going to accidentally bite me or something but, practice makes perfect doesn't it?"

"So he _is_ here!" Alexander snarled, completely ignoring me, and storming up the stairs. "Claude! I want you out here right now!" I began to freak out as Alexander descended up the stairs, but as I glanced over the kitchen I spotter Claude in the window, laughing. "_Claude!_" Alexander snarled as he swung open the door to where Claude and I slept every night, he stormed into the room, a few minutes later I heard him marching down the stairs. "What is _this_?" Claude ducked down from the window as I looked at Claude's clothing in Alexander's hand.

"Those are … mine." I whispered, I was sure that my face was pale as a ghost; he must've known I was lying! But I couldn't draw to conclusions just yet maybe I had a chance!

"Even _these_?" Alexander hissed, pulling out a pair of Claude's black underwear, I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Yes …"

"Skye don't even try it! Where is he?" I shook my head still not bearing to meet my gaze with him, not while he was holding Claude's _underwear_!

"He isn't here…" my voice was just so soft! I couldn't speak any louder as fear gripped at my throat.

"Yes he is! And I'm staying here until he decides to show up!" I looked into Alexander's eyes my face must've been the same color as his by now. "He _is_ here." Pursing my lips my breath quickened, my head spinning with anger, he was here to take Claude away from me! I walked towards him and with all of the strength in my body I slapped him across the face. He stood there for a moment, taking in exactly what I had just done then glaring into my eyes, dropping Claude's clothes and grabbing my wrists while slamming my back against the ground. "I am doing this for your own good Skye, I don't want you to get taken away by those hunters, and they should be gone by tomorrow anyway so you'll be free to go home after then."

"Let go of me before I decide to drive a stake through your heart!"

"I am _trying_ to keep you _alive_!"

"Claude can do that just as well!"

"No he cannot! He hurt you, he left you here alone and heartbroken!"

"Because _you_ and _Raven_ wanted him back in Transylvania!" I struggled with Alexander's grip but he only tightened it making me ground my teeth in pain.

"Where _is_ he?" I shook my head.

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do!" His eyes were red again as he growled like an animal in his chest. "If you don't tell me then when I find him it will be worse than if you would have just spilled!"

"I'm here." I looked over; my eyes began to water as Claude stood there in his jacket, black t-shirt with a red bat on it, tight black Tripp-pants, and black shoes.

"Claude…" I wined as a tear trailed down my cheek; he was going to be thrown away from me once more I just knew it! Alexander stood leaving me there on the ground as he waked towards Claude grabbing his throat and slamming him against the doorframe. "Claude!" I rolled onto my stomach pulling up my torso. "Let him go right now! If you want to hurt me then don't you _dare_ hurt _him_!" Tears were pouring from my eyes.

"Look away." Alexander hissed squeezing Claude's throat till I saw a thin line of blood trailing down his throat. I stood up grabbing two fists full of Alexander's hair and yanking on it till he released Claude. "God Damn it Skye!" Claude wrapped his arms around me and glared at Alexander.

"Don't touch her." Claude snarled low at his cousin; Alexander eyed us with those blood-red spot-lights. I gripped Claude's shirt tightly and cried hard into it, he couldn't leave; I wasn't going to allow it.

"Get out of my house, Claude, _now_! You're just going to end up hurting her once more, you had the choice whether to leave or not."

"Are you sure, it seemed like you and Raven didn't want me here! I _wanted_ to stay but I was meeting with our agreement that once I was a full-vampire I would return to Transylvania."

"I thought you changed, and I would have allowed you to stay but you didn't say anything about it, now you're only causing Skye more pain by being here."

"No, _you_ are! You just don't want to face the fact tat it's _your_ fault this time Alexander, you can't _stand_ being the bad-guy can you?" Claude shot back to him.

"_You're_ the bad one here Claude and you always have been, I was a fool to think you had changed your ways."

"Shut up." I sniveled, lifting my head to glare at Alexander. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, the only pain here is the pain that Claude was gone, now that I've found him I don't want him to leave again … and as I recall _you_ left Raven also, fleeing from Jagger."

"That was different I was trying to protect her!"

"Just like you're trying to do Skye?" Claude growled meeting Alexander's glare.

"Claude, get _out_!" I pulled away from Claude and stood before him, straightening my back to keep me looking tall.

"If he's leaving then I'm going to leave with him!" Alexander grabbed my arm and pulled me beside him, pointing to Claude. "No! Don't you dare touch me you stupid blood-sucking _vampire_!" I snarled while tugging on my arm.

"_Go Claude!_" Alexander snarled. "Or should I throw out Skye instead?" Claude gathered his clothing and turned around, I struggled so much with Alexander's tight hold on my wrist.

"Claude _no_!" I screamed, he looked back to me with a smirk on his face, pain in his beautiful blue eyes, and blew me a kiss. I pressed the tips of my fingers on my lips … he shut the door behind him. "You're a _monster_ … Alexander, a monster."


	7. Luna Maxwell

**Chapter 7.**

**Luna Maxwell**

I didn't fall asleep that night at all, I was up all night crying on Alexander's sofa, he was sitting in the kitchen doorframe listening to me sobbing, not caring, it seemed.

Once morning approached I was allowed to go home, I did and my parents asked why my eyes were so red. "I was driving for awhile last night …" I told them and went into my room and buried my head under my pillow. Raven called me, I tried to ignore her but she just kept calling me. "Hello?" I croaked I was dried out of tears and now my eyes just burned.

"Listen, I talked to Alexander … I think he might be right about Claude …"

"If you're just going to tell me about how I can't see him anymore I'm going to hang up on you, I know I can't see him and it makes me feel just terrible … He's my best friend …."

"Are you sure … it isn't more?" Raven whispered I paused thinking hard about this then shaking the thought from my mind. "Skye?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"If you tell me right now that you love him then I know that Alexander is doing the wrong thing."

"I _do_ love him." I stated, "I love him like a brother to me."

"Not like that, Skye."

"If I was in _love_ with Claude then I would have known what it was by now."

"I don't know Skye … I think you're scared of the feeling … scared to fall in love." I blinked then replied,

"Why would I be scared to fall in love? It's what I've looked forward to my whole life."

"Because … You are the Skye, expanding and free and you don't want to be contained to just the Earth, you need the entire Solar system."

"What?" Raven groaned aloud.

"You're afraid of being tied down … you don't want to be on a leash you need the whole park." I bit my lower lip that was true, which was why I didn't like being contained by Alexander.

"I don't like him like that Raven … please, I can't handle being away from him! Not again and you should know this after you had to be at a loss for Alexander so many times." She was silent on the other end of the phone, I heard mumbling then … She was back.

"Alright, Alexander is allowing you to see him but he doesn't wanting you getting too close to him."

"Tell him I said too late." I hung up the phone as I pressed it against my chest a smile forming across my face.

"You're very lucky that Raven was there to convince her prince that he was doing the wrong thing, I believe that Alexander is getting a bit up-tight as well." I jumped up looking at Jagger sitting with his back to my dresser casting no reflection.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways, poor dear … you've been crying for you poor Claude haven't you?" He stood up and made his way across my room to me, I leaned back on my bed propping my torso up with my arms behind my back,

"You had better be careful though … my sister is coming here soon … I'd hate for you to get in her path of destruction."

"Sister … what?"

"My sister Luna, she has this … _thing_ for Alexander, I've told her about you and not only does she want to meet you … she has taken a liking to this Claude."

"She can go for him I don't care."

"Don't you?" I shook my head when Jagger placed his legs on either side of my hips cupping my face in his hands. "Well then, if you don't want Claude then _try_ for me at least."

"No, I refuse, I don't love you."

"You don't love Claude either."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"You're _trying_ for him, aren't you?" Jagger pecked me on the lips then disappeared, it was a _love triangle_! I didn't love anyone, Luna loved Claude, Jagger _lusts_ for me, and Claude … _wants_ me for some strange reason.

![]!

I giggled as I walked out of school for Summer break with Becky beside me, Raven raced up to me calling my name. "Did you hear? Did you?"

"Hear what?" I laughed, she had a look of terror about her.

"Luna is in town." Becky groaned,

"I wonder how she'll use Trevor this time …" I arched my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got a heads-up from Jagger that his sister would be arriving here, she said she wanted to meet me and I think she has a crush on Claude …" I mused aloud, Raven gawked.

"You're just going to let her use Claude?"

"Why Claude goes out with is none of my business, besides once he sees this Luna, then I think that he'll stop thinking about me completely, and that's good because Claude could do _so_ much better than me." Becky and Raven slapped both my shoulders.

"You were _made_ for each other!" Becky shouted at me her eyes sparkling. "I don't see why he doesn't ask you out, or why you can't see that you really like him!"

"I'm with Becky on this; I can't help feeling in love when you two are both in the room together."

"I don't think Alexander would agree much on our getting-together would he?" Raven grumbled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

![]!

I waited for Claude as I watched two geese touching heads in the lake under a half-moon; I couldn't help but sigh with a smile across my face. "What are you so touched about?" I looked back and saw Claude standing there.

"Just … How come the birds can register love easier than I can?" Claude sat down beside me with his arms around my shoulders. "That's not fair … stupid birds."

"Don't get angry with the birds Skye …" Claude chuckled pressing his lips against my hair, I pulled my head back.

"Well what about you?" I pressed the tips of my index finger together with a sheepish grin on my face.

"What _about_ me?" Claude asked suspiciously.

"Uhm … have _you_ fallen in love?"

"What are you getting at here?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted to know I mean Luna _is_ coming to town …"

"_What?_" Claude placed his face in his palms. "Oh no … she's only hitting on me because I'm just about the only one that looks close enough to Alexander! Ugh … Damn it!"

"I hear that she's _very_ pretty." I smiled tapping my elbow on Claude's side, he looked down at me. "A real looker, so maybe … uhm … you could hook up with her?" Claude grabbed my chin and made me look into his straight-face.

"Skye, no, I don't like her and I _won't_ like her, she couldn't be nearly as beautiful as you … and I've _seen_ her already."

"But _Claude!_" He shook his head and pressed a finger to my lips a smile across his face, I just looked into his eyes mine must've been as big as two full-moon's.

"No if, and, or butts …" He purred. "I can't help if I can't change my heart."

"I wish I could just make my heart's mind up already …" I wined placing my head in my arms.

"Didn't you mom say you can't date until you're out f high school?"

"She changed that whenever she thought I was going to go to my dance with Trevor."

"How _was_ that dance? Sorry I didn't get to go."

"It was postponed … the artist was having trouble, we had it … I think a week before today instead … and from what I hear Trevor was a hit."

"You didn't go?"

"No way … not unless my friends are going."

"Raven didn't go?"

"She had a prior engagement with Alexander." I stated and laid my back down in the grass staring at the half-moon, a smile across my face.

"Skye, would you still walk away if I kissed you?"

"What?" I giggled turning on my side and looking at Claude who was looking right back down at me. "I think I wouldn't now … consider how many times you've already kissed me, would it _really_ matter anymore?"

"What if I asked you … to … to …" He was stumbling over his words … was this what Becky and Raven were talking about? Claude _liked_ me? I felt a drop of rain on my hand then looked up. "Uhm … I have to tell -."

"It's raining…" I mused propping up my torso with my arms and closing my eyes as it then began to pour, it was my favorite kind of rain, where it was nice and warm. I opened my eyes as Claude started to lean towards me. Giggling I got up and raced through the grass. "I'm not letting you off that easy _this_ time! Since we aren't going out you can't kiss me unless you _catch _me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Claude chuckled and race after me; he slipped and fell many times making me laugh so hard I thought my gut was going to explode in my hips! Finally he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, placing his palm on my cheek a grin on his face. "Time for you to pay up,"

"Indeed." I looked over and saw a girl, her hair was white and dripping wet, she wore a dark black dress, her nails were painted black, her shoes a nice black converse, and her eyes were the exact same color as Jagger's blue eye.

"Luna." Claude grumbled holding my head against his chest. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want Claude?" Luna grinned, "And here I thought Jagger told me that you weren't interested in Claude."

"I – I -!"

"Luna leave her alone." Claude snapped.

"For now I suppose, but I can tell you now, I won't make it easy for her … I put up a mean fight."

"What fight?" Claude growled. "I've already chosen."

[To be Continued ... ]

* * *

**ATTENTION!!!! Forbidden Kisses 3: Sibling Rivalry is ready to go! ^^**

**This is just me talking to myself you really don't have to read it ... 7.7**

**Author's Note:**

**Gina: Hmm ... This is going to be hard trying to figure out what to name the next story.**

**Claude: Why don't you name it Claudeville? After all I _am_ the star!**

**Skye: Yeah right ... how about ... jesterville!**

**Gina: No, it has to be something that will match the theme of the next book but what!!! [O.O"]**

**Skye: Well ... Luna is Jagger's sister right? Why not Sisterville?**

**Gina: I don't think that sounds really cool ...**

**Claude: I second that motion. [-.-"]**

**Gina: Maybe something more ... anime vampire like chibiville! [^^]**

**Claude: Hell no.**

**Skye: It's _cute!_**

**Claude: Exactly why we aren't going to do that, why not Nightville? Or Biteville?**

**Gina: Hmm ... Nightville is promising ... although I really like Chibiville. [."]**

**Claude: No! We are not adding a girly touch to this fanfiction!**

**Skye: So you wouldn't like me in this pink french maid outfit?**

**Claude: ... I never said that. [.]**

**Gina: So it's settled! Knightville!**

**Claude: Wrong night ...**

**Skye: Ooh! I like it! It make sme feel like there's going to be allot of romance in the next one!**

**Gina: Cause there is! And I'm also going to introduce a new character of my own creation! [^^]**

**Skye: Ooh! Are you talking about Al-!!!!*****Claude covers mouth***

**Claude: Shut up, you'll ruin the surprise stupid ... this is why I neve tell you about anyone's surprise party.**

**Skye: But when you do that then _I'm_ always the one being surprised!**

**Gina: Stay focused ... what should we name this one???**

**Skye: Erm ... Chiville.**

**Claude: Hell no.**

**Gina: Ooh!! I give up on naming it after Vampireville! I think ... Bloodlust? No ... it also has to have my special guest in there ... [O.O]**

**Claude: Is she talking to herself?**

**Skye: Quiet! Genius is at work here!**

**Gina: Blue Blood!**

**Skye: I like it!**

**Claude: Better than Chibiville ...**

**Gina: Then see you in Forbidden Kisses 3: Blue Blood!**


End file.
